Nightmare of Reality
by xoxoconsu
Summary: Annabeth has been kidnapped by the evil god of dreams, Morpheus. Nobody knows of her whereabouts, so how will she be saved? Post-TLO, PercyxAnnabeth
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare of Reality

Chapter 1

**A/N: I really don't have much to say, except that this is my favorite story (that I've written) so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the "dream guards."**

I couldn't remember much of what had happened. I couldn't remember much of anything, to be honest. Of course, I shouldn't have been able to remember much, having been unconscious when it happened. All I really know is that I'm in trouble, _way_ deep, and I need to find a way to escape.

A few days ago, I woke up, lying on the ground of some dark, cold room, with no idea of where exactly I was. I found out soon enough that I was kidnapped by Morpheus. After the Second Titan War, I'd thought he would lie low and stay out of sight for a while. I was _very_ wrong.

_Flashback:_

_ I was at Dad's house in Brooklyn, sitting by the window in the guest room. I heard noises from downstairs, but my dad and step mom had gone out, and the twins were at school. _

_ "Hello?" I called out softly, getting out of the chair and grabbing my celestial bronze dagger from the bed. You can't be too careful when you're a demigod._

_ A muffled hissing reached my ears. Was it a snake? It could be a little "present" from Hera. This certainly wouldn't be the first time she sent me something of the sort. As I opened the door to the room, a slightly translucent, pale white cloud of gas floated into my room. I was barely able to make out a dark silhouette behind the gas before my whole world tilted. The last thing I saw was a slanted view of the hallway, and a pair of feet stepping towards me. _

_End Flashback_

A loud knock startled me out of my thoughts. I stood, carefully brushing dust off my clothing. I straightened up and opened the door to the two "dream guards", as I liked to call them. They were created by Morpheus, and only he and his prisoners could touch, be touched by, and see these guards.

I walked with my head held high to Morpheus' throne room, where I knew he awaited my appearance. Slowly, so slowly, I walked, dreading this audience with the Lord of Dreams. He was known to be a cruel person, who could bring the worst of nightmares to your mind if you upset him in the slightest.

I entered the throne room, still walking slowly, and bowed down in front of Morpheus.

"Yes, O Lord?" I spoke quietly, inwardly rolling my eyes.

"Annabeth.. I sense guilt in you. I sense something... Something you are hiding." Morpheus spoke in his usual monotone, practically a drone. My eyes started drooping, and I shook my head to awaken myself.

"What is it that you are hiding, dear demigod? Hmm? You shouldn't hide things from me if you wish me to be kind." He sat, sprawled on his dark, misty throne, a self-assured smirk on his face.

"I have nothing to hide, Lord." I made a wall in my mind. Not literally, of course. I blocked my thoughts from him, though I knew for sure that he would hurt me for it. _He mustn't know…_

"What mustn't I know, you insolent girl? Tell me!" Have I mentioned he's a bit moody?

I cowered, falling onto my knees, my arms shakily supporting me. I could feel him probing my mind, searching for what he would never find. As the first sharp jab of pain burst within my head, I fell to the ground.

"Tell me what you hide, girl… Tell me…" There was that hypnotic voice again. The one he used to destroy people. I'd been subjected to viewing its awful tortures many times.

As the pain slowly crept into my mind, I curled up on my side, and my hands grasped the sides of my head as my eyes closed of their own accord. Thank the gods, I wouldn't have to see his smug smile as he tortured me so. And to worsen the case, he could put fake memories in my mind, or vision of what could happen if I didn't cooperate.

The images crashing through my mind drew an agonized scream out of me, though all I was aware of was the torturous pain and a dimly heard cry. That voice sounded so distressed, so hurt. And then, through the fog of pain in my mind, I realized it was me.

Visions – of Percy being tortured and slowly murdered, of my friends at camp being slaughtered, of Olympus slowly crumbling to dust- spun through my head. Another long, tormented scream ripped through me, causing my body to convulse.

Morpheus chuckled darkly, obviously enjoying the sound of my wailing. I slowly regained control of my thoughts, and by doing that stood up, glaring at Morpheus. _How did I end up on the floor? _I still glowered at Morpheus, who lay, sprawled on his moonlit, misty throne, his eyes closed and a conceited smirk pasted onto his ever-shifting face.

"Oh, no, dear Annabeth. I'm not done with you yet." And with that, more pain crashed into my mind, making me collapse more. I shrieked again, a high keening sound that made my head ache. Darkness began to overcome my mind, a blessed relief from the anguish of Morpheus' torture.

_Please, gods, let this torment end now.. _The last thing I saw were Morpheus' widened eyes as I sank into unconsciousness.

**A/N: So? Is this worthy of R&R? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the plot and the "guards." I don't own the "high on NyQuil" joke. St. FangofBoredom does, and it's sorta turned into an inside joke with a friend, since I told her about St. FangofBoredom's story. Btw, go read her stories!**

_All I could do was watch as Annabeth, my Annabeth, was tortured by Morpheus, god of dreams. _

_**Please, gods, let this torment end now.. **__I heard Annabeth's last thought as her scream died out, and my dream faded._

I shot up in bed, my breath coming in quick gasps as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could still hear an echo of Annabeth's scream as she was tortured.

_It can't be.. Not Annabeth..._

I stumbled out of bed, struggling to pull my clothes on. Grabbing Riptide, I rushed out of the door, only to trip over the stone steps of the cabin. I fell flat on my face, sputtering as dirt fell into my open mouth.

"Blegh!" I shook my head, running to the forest where, I was pretty sure, Grover slept.

"Grover? Grover!" I called as quietly as I could muster in my panicked state. Just as I was about to run deeper into the forest, I tripped over a large lump near a trees roots.

"Ow!" I cursed (in Greek, shh), unable to keep quiet.

"Hngh..." Grover rolled over and hit my face with his arm as he moved.

I jumped up. "Aagh! Gods!"

"Hmm... Huh?" Grover sat up, blinking blearily. "Percy? What are you doing here, man?"

"Grover! I- Annabeth, she- oh, gods. Grover, it's-" I stuttered, trying to get the words out.

"Perce! What, are you high off of NyQuil or something? Chill, breathe." He looked at me, concerned. "Now, what's wrong?" **[A/N: Haha, oh, Writing Buddy joke.]**

I stuttered and stumbled through my explanation, still in a panic, though Grover was trying to calm me.

"Okay.. Percy, just go to sleep. We'll tell Chiron tomorrow, okay? She'll be fine."

"No, she won't! Grover, you didn't see her!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Percy. It's Annabeth, remember? She's strong. She'll be fine."

Only then did I agree to go back to sleep. Yet, as I lay in bed, I didn't drift off. I couldn't close my eyes, for fear of seeing Annabeth being tortured yet again.

**A/N: Yeah, way shorter than before. Oops. R&R? **


End file.
